Nightbound Miscellaneous Characters
Nightbound Chapter 1 'Cab Driver' The cab driver is the first person Your Character sees when he/she wakes up in the back of a cab on their way to a bar in New Orleans. Your Character wakes up with a start, he tells you that he was waiting to see when he/she would wake up and asks if you are okay; you can either choose tell him that it was nothing or you can tell him about it and he will tell you that no matter what, New Orleans is definitely out of the ordinary. He resembles the Rude Gamer from The Senior and the driver from several other series. 'Woman' She is a mysterious woman you find in the streets of New Orleans. When you look at her she transforms into a fae. If you have flirted with her, she will shortly kiss you before she has to leave no matter what your gender is, thereby confirming that she is LGBT. She resembles Shelly from The Senior and the barista from The Heist: Monaco. 'Bartender' She is a bartender at the Touristy Unicorn, and slides you and Kristin two shots courtesy of two blond men (Chance and Garret from It Lives Beneath) standing nearby. She resembles the bartender at Matt Rodriguez's birthday party in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Shirtless Guy' If you go to the balcony with Vera, you see a shirtless guy open two bottles of champagne, drink and spill it over his abs and yell he's a god. He resembles Joko from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Hunk' On the balcony, Vera gives you strings of Mardi Gras beads to toss to the people below. You can toss them to the hunky guy or gorgeous girl. The guy resembles the Crimson Veil waiter in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Pretty Girl' On the balcony, Vera gives you strings of Mardi Gras beads to toss to the people below. If you toss them to the gorgeous girl, she throws you back her bra. The girl resembles Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. 'Bouncer' When Kristin takes you and Vera to a club, Rougarou, the bouncer asks for the password. He is attacked by the Bloodwraith in Chapter 1. When you ask Nik about his status in Chapter 2, he confirms that the bouncer is dead. He resembles the human Eros dog-lover guard in Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Bloodwraith' Originally thought to be extinct, the bloodwraith is a summoned familiar which can only be made by an advanced necromancer, from the bones of a persecuted witch. In the supernatural world, it is considered to be a perfect assassin, completely single-minded and ruthless. This wraith is sent to kill you. According to Ivy, you can't escape it. Either you kill it...or it kills you. Chapter 2 'Ghost' If you decide to go with Nik to the graveyard, you encounter a ghost. 'Sir Nathaniel Rourke' At Ivy's, you pick up a book and start reading. Nathaniel was a Valiant Hunter of Beasts Most Eldritch and Arcane from 1645. You can keep reading and play as him in a premium scene. His character model resembles the Snake Charmer from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Kraken' The Kraken is the monster Sir Nathaniel Rourke is hunting in the book. Chapter 3 '???' You - literally - bump into her when you visit the souvenir shop with Nik. She rushes off before you can talk more. 'Jimbo' Jimbo was on a bloodlust killing spree, butchering four innocent people before Nik killed him. The latter had tried to reason with the former to stand down but to no avail. It is highly possible that Jimbo was a werewolf, which would explain for Kristof's animosity toward Nik for killing him. 'Denna' Denna was a very powerful shapeshifter (stone-cold badass as Luc says) that was killed recently. No one knows who killed her but she was torn apart like a paper doll. 'Carlo' Carlo was the local vampire kingpin who was also killed recently, about one week before the events of Chapter 3. No one knows who killed him but he was torn apart like a paper doll. 'Pack Bouncer' When you go to Kristof's private hunting lodge, the bouncer stops you. He resembles the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Pack Member' If you people watch, you notice Octavia bump shoulders against a pack member. In Chapter 5, he proudly roasts his alligator kill. He tells you that Donny is one of his best friends. In Chapter 6, he calls Cal a 'traitor'. He resembles Sergio, one of Priya’s houseboys from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Kristof Jensen' Kristof is the Alpha of the werewolf pack. You and Nik go to his lodge to get Hunter's Sage. He resembles Nikolai Petrov. He is a playable character for one choice during the flashback scene. He is killed by the Bloodwraith in Chapter 5. 'Grizzly Bear' When you touch the silver tear, you find yourself reliving one of Kristof's memories. He and Octavia attack and kill this bear. Chapter 4 'Maxwell Greer' Two years ago, Nik was hired by Greer to protect a priceless artifact, the Clair de Lune. Greer was going to sell it the next day. His character model resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets. 'Sphinx' While in Greer's mansion, a kitten crosses Nik's path. When Nik mentions the cat to Greer, the latter is confused since he doesn’t own a cat. It turns out the cat is a shapeshifter. She also turns into a crow to dodge Nik's attack. Her character model resembles the female Eros guard in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Sofia in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Goblin Businessman' The goblin businessmen are your marks to steal Persephone signet rings to get you access to the club. You can either distract them while Nik swipes the rings, or vice versa. 'Waiter' He serves you once you have made it into the club Persephone. His character model has been used in earlier series such as Flynn in Perfect Match, Book 1 and the waiter in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Lord Elric' He is the head of the local Fae colony and, according to Cal, at least 200 years old. Your Character thinks he looks familiar. He is described to have elegant features. Nik says he is a noble, a duke of the Fae, and has a sterling reputation. He is generous, loyal, and takes care of his people. 'Donny Lowell' Donny is Cal Lowell's younger brother and a werewolf. He started gambling and lost and was told he could pay off his debt in a monster cage fight. Donny just didn't know it would be against a Minotaur. He resembles Lorenzo Toro from High School Story: Class Act. 'Fight Promoter' He is one of the promoters of the monster cage-fighting. He resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. Chapter 5 'Spectator (male) / Cheater' At first, he wants to know what the hold up is, but when the fight is underway, you notice him using a crystal (which the other spectator calls a "Helios prism") to immobilize Cal. He resembles the male secret service agent in Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Spectator (female)' She wants a refund if the werewolf doesn't fight. If you decide not to punch the Cheater, she punches him instead when you call him out. She resembles the female board member from the final chapter of Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Fight Promoter 2' He threatens Cal with Lady Smoke's wrath until Cal fights. He is then handcuffed and escorted out by Katherine, presumably for his role in teenage boys' disappearances. When he tries to threaten Katherine, she tells him that Lady Smoke would be interested in him skimming off her earnings. He resembles Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Lowells' father' If you spend time bandaging Cal's wounds, he tells you about his father. The older Lowell made his family feel like a neverending competition, always pitting the five brothers against each other. Cal and Donny had to stick together to survive. 'Ryder's mother' If you spend time with Nik in his secret spot of the bayou, he tells you about his parents and Elijah. His parents were nature buffs, and his mother would take him into the swamps and play hide-and-seek. She was Cajun and knew the bayou inside and out. 'Elijah Ryder' After Nik's birth parents were killed, Elijah took him in and adopted him. He died approximately seven years before the start of the book, and Nik tells you that there isn't a day that he doesn't think about and miss him. Chapter 6 'Arkos the Hungry' Ivy tells you how she became a zombie. She accidentally summoned an elder spirit, Arkos the Hungry. He appeared in one of her dreams, threatening to eat the whole cosmos. Ivy convinced him to eat her soul instead, but then tricked him by hiding part of it in an amulet. She thinks that he was a big chthonic jerk. Chapter 7 'Derek Reimonenq' He was Vera's great-great-grandfather, a Nighthunter who earned the nickname "The Bloody Hand" due to him keeping the hands of his prey as trophies. A long time ago, he blamed a nasty fever on a group of witches, and decided to burn their covenstead with most of them inside. The survivors cursed him, anything he laid his hands upon would suffer and die - the first being his wife. The curse - "The Reimonenq Touch" - followed his daughter and her children. Plenty have tried to break the curse over the past four generations. 'Taylor' If you follow Nik out of the bar, he tells you about Taylor. Nik considered Taylor to like a nephew, as he was the son of a good friend. He was clean-cut and bright, attending university to get his PhD in a type of mathematics that Nik could never understand. One time, Taylor's boyfriend dragged him to Flechette, a vampire-run club geared toward vampfans who allowed vampires to bite them. Alicia, one of the Flechette vampires, took a liking to him even though he wasn't wearing a "bite me" choker, and bit him outside the club. He couldn't shake her when she became obsessed. Nik was hired to protect him, and he had for about six months. When she appeared to have "lost interest" and they didn't spot her for weeks, Taylor felt free and snuck out to a gallery opening without Nik. Nik didn't know what happened until he read the newspaper. They made it sound like an animal attack. 'Alicia' Alicia is the vampire who killed Taylor. She was old enough to be wily but young enough to be insatiable. She was Carlo's "main squeeze", so Nik didn't kill her in fear of retaliation. When Taylor snuck out, she got him and drained him and mutilated him. A week after Taylor died, Alicia got into "a really nasty car accident". She hit a tree going a hundred miles per hour, and it tore her head clean off. 'Mob enforcer' He is one of the Lady Smoke's enforcers who takes you to the underground casino. 'Aaron' He was a drug dealer and appeared in a premium flashback scene. Vera was tricked by her mother into killing him. He resembles Mack Valenti from the Big Sky Country series. 'The Fate' Lady Smoke tells you and your friends that the answers you seek may lie with The Fate. In Chapter 8, Cal tells you that Kristoff steered clear of her, and Vera echoes the sentiment for her mother; The Fate is the only player who Lady Smoke wouldn't dare cross. When Ivy jokes about wanting to hang out with The Fate, Krom makes her tell The Fate (in case she's eavesdropping) that she was speaking figuratively and doesn't want to lose her left hand. Nik says The Fate is possibly the most ancient and powerful magical being in the known world, and Cal says she's on top of the magical food chain. Katherine caught a glimpse of her once; she wore a veil over her faces which appeared to waver like a heat mirage. When you ask if The Fate would listen to you, Nik says that bargains are The Fate's bread and butter. She doesn't care for zombies though because they have no souls to bargain with. Katherine says that meeting The Fate lays you bare and opens up the oldest wounds. Chapter 8 'Ferryman' When you and your friends want to board The Charon, he asks why you seek passage. He warns you of the danger but grants you entrance. His character model resembles the Monk from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1, and Amethu from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'French Ghost' If you don't wear the premium outfit, she will notice you and you can either back away or hide behind Nik. She later takes on corporeal form and attacks you together with the other ghosts. She is referred to as "beautiful French ghost" if you choose to take the knife and fight her. Her character model resembles Hayley from The Elementalists and Maggie from Wishful Thinking. 'Ghost (Josephine)' For further information on Josephine, click here. '???' She is the ghost of a woman Katherine knew in the past. If you follow her as she looks for the ghost, Katherine can't open herself to tell you much, except that you remind her of the woman and she was sweet and had a generous heart. Katherine couldn't protect her because at the time, Katherine was too soft. Katherine lost a great deal when she died, a whole other life she could have had. You tell her that maybe the ghost wants Katherine to let her go and move on. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Groups